


Carry On My Wayward Son (I guess)

by love_me_some_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Tried, criticism needed, dont judge me, good i guess, probably some sabriel, supernatural and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_some_pie/pseuds/love_me_some_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has always had trouble connecting, but when she meets the mysterious Winchesters she is sucked into the horror of the real world, will she be able to help Sam and Dean in their conquest for justice? And what is she not telling then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son (I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this story is roughly based off of the Supernatural television show, some of it may be wrong according to the series but it's meant to be like that, I have changed it according to how I like it and if you're looking for an accurate fanfiction then I'm sorry but I can't deliver that, either way I am going to use the names and personalities of people like Dean, Sam and Cas but a lot is changed, thanks for reading anyway if you continue to, if not then that's okay too! I hope you have fun reading!

My nursery was peaceful, my mother ushered my brother, James out of my room saying that I needed my sleep because I missed my nap that day. I was about 6 months old then, exactly 6 months actually. I don't know how I can remember every little detail of that day seeing that I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night. As my mother and brother closed the door to my nursery, my beloved music box began to play. It was a little lullaby version of Carry On My Wayward Son, my dad had insisted on buying it for me, being that he was a big classic rock fan, to this day that song still haunts my dreams. Even as a baby I thought it was odd that no one had wound up the box and yet it was playing, my mobile started to move to the pace to the music, my window's latch somehow came undone and the wind started picking up. Then, a man, in a long trench coat was standing over my crib. I don't remember being scared, I was oddly at peace, even though when I looked up at his face, I could clearly see his inhuman yellow eyes. He just stared at me, he didn't seem like a threat, I don't remember crying and the look he gave me made it seem why he was questioning why I wasn't crying. He didn't seem malicious, he didn't look like he was going to hurt me, he was just staring at me with curious eyes. Then he did the strangest thing- the man smiled. A large toothy grin as if he was staring at his whole world, as a father would look at a child. Then, as soon as he had come, he vanished. The next time I woke up, my parents had been killed, it was believed to be heart attacks, but I knew better. I never told James about the man, it seemed like something he would needlessly worry about so I kept my mouth shut. I knew that my two perfectly young and healthy parents didn't just both simultaniously have heart attacks, I knew something had killed them, I just didn't know what. 

As I grew up, my brother and I moved from foster home to foster home, never fully content with how we were treated, either as a way for the couple to get money or just there for their convenience, either way, we were never happy with out foster parents. When I was about 9 I started wondering who my real parents where, I went out looking for any relatives that my parents might have had, be it parents, aunts, uncles or cousins, see if they had any stories to tell about my parents. All I came back with was test results to a blood test I had taken, saying that I wasn't related to my father. We got my brother tested, he was related to my father. I never took my mother as a woman to cheat, but then again I barely knew the woman. James seemed shocked to say at the least, he knew our original family better than I had, seeing as he was seven at the time. After a while though, he started coming to terms with us being half siblings, he seemed more protective of me after that. He never left my side, and I liked having him around, we weren't normal siblings, we never really fought and I told him everything, as did he to me. 

By the age of 10, when I was in grade 4 and my brother just finishing high school in our current state of Iowa, my brother and I started seeing things that normal people didn't see, or didn't want to see. We learned that things that go bump in the night were real and out there, looking for the blood of anyone unfortunate enough to come across them. We couldn't just stand by and not do anything, so we learned how to fight them, James and I took up various mixed martial arts classes as we moved from family to family. My brother was the healer and the brute strength, I was the book nerd about the supernatural entities and the weapons master, my personal favorite being throwing knives. From then on, whenever my brother and I would move from home to home, we would fight the demons that were in the city. We never really found a permanent home though, James and I were referred to "troubled kids" by our caretakers, probably because we would always sneak out late at night to kill off the demons and come back battered and bruised from our fights, we never told anyone of our adventures, seeing as we would just be marked as insane on top of being the fighters. Every school we went to was always the same too, no one would talk to us or even look at us because of our supposed "street cred". The only attention I got from my classmates was the sometimes constant bullying in certain schools, but most of the time I was ignored because the children didn't want any attention from the school freak. I was okay with that though, I didn't mind being ignored, I figured that if people didn't want to be friends with me due to the rumors about myself and James, then they weren't worth my time. 

Years passed like this, James and I always being alone, when James turned 18 I ran off with him, we tried to forget out tortured past of the horrid foster homes. James bought a small house and we tried to go to University together, to get an education so, when we retired of being mass killers of evil, we could have steady jobs and possibly support our future families, this is if we lived long enough to find our spouses. We settled in California, and both went to the same University to stay close to each other if something were to happen, we went to a place called Stanford University, people said it was hard to get into, but I never found any difficulty seeing as I was already interested in law and had read up a few books on it and my brother was just naturally brilliant so we had no troubles. 

But, on the third day of my and my brothers entrance to the school something happened.

I sat in my Spanish class, bored out of my mind, I am sitting in the front row and am instantly regretting it seeing as the teacher always seemed to call on me for the answers to her problems. I started to doze off, my head slumped on my hand, I started leaving consciousness when my head slipped out of my hand and it hit the desk with a loud smack. The whole class erupted in laughter and I just sat there, as red as a lobster. The teacher just looked annoyed, I heard a small chuckle from beside me and looked over. Sitting beside me was a really tall and well built guy, he had longish brunette hair, a pointed nose and a large smile that could light up the room, I just scowled at him. His eyes met mine and a look of sympathy crossed his face when he realized how mortified I was. 

"Hi I'm Sam." he said, while holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it in mine, seeing that my scars this time were hidden under my shirt from the previous fight so he must have thought I was just some normal kid that he could be friends with. I took this to my advantage and figured, hey why not, I might die tomorrow so I might as well die knowing I had at least one friend that wasn't my brother. 

"Lucy." I took his hand in mine, it seemed to disappear in his, this guy was huge! 

"Ahem, Ms. Ryerson and Mr. Winchester, do you want to share your conversation with the rest of the class." Mrs. Benedict said with clear annoyance in her voice, earning a few chuckles from some of the kids in our class. Great, I've been humiliated twice today. 

After class, Sam and I walked out of the campus, him inviting me out to coffee with his girlfriend, Jessica. Apparently they lived not far from my brother and I, across the street actually. It was nice getting to know them, they seemed like decent people, Sam told me about his brother, Dean I think his name was, he told me about how he just got engaged to Jessica, she blushed at this. I liked these two, they seemed like they really loved each other. Sam interested me though, he looked like he was hiding something, I didn't press into his short story about his past, seeing that I had just met him and he didn't really talk about it much. Jessica on the other hand, couldn't stop talking, it was refreshing, seeing such a young soul. We walked home together and parted ways at each of our houses. 

When I walked in, I saw James at the television, playing his latest violent video game, I used to bother him about spending too much time on the television, until I read up about how shooting games helped with quick decision making skills and hand eye coordination. I stopped bothering him after that, knowing that when we went on another hunt, it might save our lives some day. 

"Hey Jamie, how's the studying going?" I asked, teasing him, knowing that he had a rather large physics exam tomorrow. 

"Oh can it would ya Lucy." I chuckled as I ran up to my room. 

My room was small, but I liked it like that, I didn't like large spaces, I much preferred small cozy ones, they were the best for reading books on a rainy day. I looked out my window, noticing how it looked out at Sam and Jessica's house. I never opened my window, a little nervous habit I seemed to have, probably from that night when my parents died. 

I must have been deep in thought for a while seeing as I was still standing at my window and my feet were aching. I took one quick glance at Jessica and Sam's house before going to shut my curtains, then I noticed something. The lights to their house started flickering on and off. I wouldn't have done anything about it, thinking that their power was acting up. I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't hear Sam's scream of terror come from their house. 

I sprinted out of my room, down the stairs and across the street. I tried opening their door but it was locked, so I kicked it down, my strength coming in handy once again. I ran up the stairs to where the scream came from and saw Sam, laying on the bed with little droplets of blood on his forehead, staring in horror at the ceiling, I looked up and saw Jessica, her mouth open and looking terrified as blood dripped from her stomach, pinned to the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is actually reading this, thank you for doing so, I would love to hear your comments about any suggestions, and even if this doesn't get any notes I'll still update because I love writing but it would be nice knowing someone is listening. Either was it doesn't really matter. Have a good day and I'll see you my next update. :**


End file.
